


Wham Bam Thank You Mam

by ShinySkuntank



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Magnus Burnsides - Freeform, Magnus Burnsides is the biggest sub to ever sub and you cant tell me otherwise thnx, Praise Kink, TransMagnus, begging kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySkuntank/pseuds/ShinySkuntank
Summary: Magnus wants to rush in, Julia makes him wait.





	Wham Bam Thank You Mam

Julia shifts, rests her cheek against her husband’s and smiles faintly feeling the scratch of his sideburns on her cheeks and the warm breaths on the shell of her ear, each intake causes a soft jingle of the tag on his collar. His eyes are closed tight as he reclines into her shoulder arching into her hand as she palms him under his shorts, “Magnus,” she nips at his ear and hums at the hiss of breath before kissing it, “Are you wet already?” Julia grins at the little haughty huff, “Magnus,” Julia can’t stop grinning especially when he gasps when she presses a finger past his slit and rubs, “I asked you a question.”

Magnus looks like he can’t quite form words as his chest heaves, “Y-yes.” he manages, stumbling a bit on the beginning. Julia rewards that with small circles across his clit, pressing a hand to his stomach and pushing down as he arches, he follows the unspoken command easily enough and she kisses his forehead, “Such a good puppy.” she whispers against his cheek, he pleads a bit at that squirms into her hand. “Please, please, please, Jewels.” 

Julia hums, pretends to consider it as she teases pulling her hand away when he ruts against it and tuts at him, “Pushy, pushy puppy.” she chides, there's a tickle of the ribbon keeping his hands bound at her knees as he tries and fails to get free. “Ah, ah. None of that.” she scolds lightly, he freezes almost instantly and relaxes against her, tipping his head into the heated skin of her neck and swallows audibly.

Julia watches his expression with interest the black of his pupils near swallows out the brown and green of his eyes as he averts his gaze from her, whines. She can feel the quick thud thud thud’s of his heart under her fingertips as she she smooths her fingers across his chest, tapping on the snarling bear chest piece that hides a map of scars across his skin.

He whines again, something of an apology is mouthed into her neck, so she forgives and rewards and listens to the soft cry as she dips her fingers in, he’s slick enough that she can feel it on his thighs and she makes an approving sound. He's many things and needy is definitely at the top of the list, “My good strong puppy.” she says quietly against his cheek, he moans harshly as she presses her thumb into his clit. 

She rocks her fingers in tandem and feels him come undone against her shoulder a string of pleads fumble off his tongue and into her neck, “Are you close?” she asks casually like she's asking him to get milk on the way home.

The sound he makes is nervous like he knows what’s coming but it'll be worse if he doesn't reply and nods, “Ye-yeah...P-please.please...Jewels..” he mutters, squirms when she starts to pull her hand away. “Julia!” he pleads, a near sob as she pulls her hand free of his short and hums, flicks a tongue across her finger tip. “Can't rush in.” she teases glancing his way as he stares at her panting, mouth open like he can't quite articulate words beyond her name, she kisses him softly and grins when he returns it eagerly, “Are you my good boy?” she asks, tipping her hand under her chin to make him look at her. He nods eagerly, pressing his head into her hand and closes his eyes when she brushes her thumb across his cheek and into the fuzz of his sideburns, ticks her fingers through it and listens to his soft sighs.

She gives the tag on his collar a soft flick and snorts at his slightly bewildered face before her finds it's way back, he moans eagerly when her fingers slip back in without a hint of resistance, Magnus’ whole body goes rigid pressing back into her shoulder, “Jules..I’m..” he bites into his lip and she's worried he may bite through it. Before he gasps out another, “Please can I cum?” 

“Good boys can.” she chirps in his ear as he spasms about her fingers and she guides him through it, she mutters a string of praise in his ear as his body shudders and bucks.

She lets him rest against her, kissing his face lightly as she undoes the ribbon at his wrists. Rubbing her thumb across indentations it's left in his skin encouraging blood flow back to the joints, he shies away as she goes to undo the collar and she snorts again and grabs the blanket from the couch to wrap around them, “I love you, Julia.” he mutters sleepily laying his head against her’s, Julia smiles, “I love you too good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If magnus with a praise kink is one of your passions as well feel free to yell at me on twitter @shinyskuntank or @wolfmanmango


End file.
